Battle Scars
by BananaBabe903
Summary: -"I would never verbally admit it, but the Crayak had won. Why? Because the Crayak always wins." The Ellimist's POV, the story of how and why he chose to choose those six Animorphs. And why the Crayak always wins. One-shot. Rated T for dark undertones


**I recently re-read the Animorphs series (I like, ha-dored them in the third grade) when I realized there were darker undertones to the series that I had not noticed as a child. I now saw the undertones, and got inspiration for my next FF story. :)**

**This is my first Animorphs fanfic. :) Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Uhhh... noooo... if I did, i would own Tobias though. :) He's 2 cute for words!!! (inner fangirl squeal)  
**

* * *

I would never verbally admit it, but the Crayak had won. Why? Because the Crayak always wins.

Of course, my Animorphs, my pleasant, wise, foolish humans had beat his evil, beat his stupid Yeerks. The Yeerks had lost… but the Crayak had won.

The Crayak added flaw to the Creation of Humanity. He slashed my gorgeous creations with one horrible claw. He added their humanity.

All things must die, whether we like it or not. The Crayak was the one who prescribed this to all living beings. That is, except for the Crayak himself.

Even I was must die, eventually. I hold the power of the universes and galaxies tied together, and yet I still must die. That is why I needed an Animorph—I needed one Animorph alive to fill in my shoes, as humans say, to take my place as Creator.

First, there was Jake. Jake, was an absolutely wonderful, strong, human that I had ever met—he had the leadership skills to rule the stars. I knew that I could trust him and he would carry out the laws I had set for the universes, and he would never fall into the temptation of the Crayak. Jake was like a son to me.

Of course though, the Crayak won. If Jake had become the Creator, I would bless him with many more lives that he could live, until he had to find someone to fill in _his _shoes. But the war had changed Jake. His love, that one girl who saw no evil in people saw the evil grow in him. There were dark undertones to his enormous heart—he felt responsible for every death that occurred on this planet, driving him into a stage at which he was unstable. He would never let people die if he was Creator—he would never learn to let go.

Then there was that funny boy, Marco. With his sense of humor, he would lighten the burden of the Animorphs, to remind them of their sort-of-existing teenage years ahead of them. He accepted being something special, but he also accepted his humanity. As Creator, he would accept humanity and understand that life goes on, and that once one door closes, another must open.

However, his mother was a Yeerk. He had a crazy, bloodthirsty revenge for killing Yeerks, because they had killed his mother. The crazy revenge that he had was the passion that drove his inner battle to slashing and clawing at them till his gorilla hands were nothing but stumps. After the war, he became addicted to limelight, and the fame and fortune went to his head. The Crayak bought Marco's humanity, and Marco would never be Creator.

And then there was that Andaliate, Ax, as his human comrades called him. He was wise, smart, and adapted to things rather quickly. Though he may not believe so, he was one of the smartest creatures in the universe, and also understood that life moved on, and that we would not be stuck in one place—that the world had to keep moving forward.

He, like Marco, was strengthened by the death of his older brother, Elfangor, to destroy the Yeerks. If such passion deteriorated after the Yeerks were all killed, then what would his purpose in life be? The Crayak took his own vengeance and used it against him… but by then, it was too late for Ax to understand what exactly the Crayak had set up for him.

Then, there was that bold girl, another worthy contestant. Rachel. She was bold, strong, and passionate about fighting and playing her part in the war. Often though, her arrogance led her to a darker path, in which she actually _enjoyed _the danger and the rush of the fight. Rachel was too quixotic to fill my shoes as Creator—but she would, for one thing, never give in to the Crayak, for she gives in to nothing.

But death took her. Death struck her, when she had least expected it. On the final fight, the final draw to the death, death had taken her by the hand, and whisked her away. She was no more. That passion, that anger, that strength, all gone.

Then there was that one boy, the son of Elfangor. His name was Tobias. He came from a troubled life, and was often bullied by other people, which gave him quick compassion to others. He was more of a follower, instead of a leader, but taught Rachel what she needed most… _love_. He had idle mistakes, as in staying in his morph too long and becoming a hawk forever. It seemed as if this young boy always had other people saving him from his own tragic fate.

Tobias of course, was too weak. He would give in to everything that the Crayak set up for him. After the war, after Rachel died, he was thrown into a grave of depression, running (or flapping) away from the world for days and nights. He took that excuse of his loved one's death to simply run away from the situation, something he had wanted to do his whole life. He would eventually stop morphing and live the life span of a hawk, not as long as human's.

Ah, but yes, came the sweetest part of the group. She loved all creatures, hated killing unless necessary, and understood the life cycle. Cassie. One of my most favorite creations to make, truly creating her out of sugar, spice, and everything nice. She didn't dive head first into sticky situations, instead thinking out the consequences of her actions first. She wasn't a leader nor a follower, but knew when she had to take things into her own hands.

The Crayak thought he could take her as well, but making Jake, her lover change throughout the war with his battle scars. This however, did not shift her. He then tried to change her by her best friends' death. She was weakened, but not internally slaughtered. He tried to buy her with things, such as money deals and awards, but she would accept none of it. He then tried to show her her friends' pain, but she simply brushed it aside.

I would be proud to make Cassie the next Creator.

You may wonder why I chose these people as the Animorphs, playing this little game of chess all along their lives. They are so different, yet I chose them _together_, to create one team. I did this, you see, because each person, each Andalite, and each hawk, is a part of me. Each person is a different part of my soul. They are created from me.

And me, like all living things, must give in to the Crayak.

* * *

**Did you like it? :) I have a bit of a different political perspective than KA Applegate, me, not believing in evolution but believing in the story of Adam and Eve. So please review, even if it is just a "good job"! :)**


End file.
